Pride of a Lion: Warm Hearts of Snow
by Krystal Shadows - Jewel Light
Summary: The four Clans of the Island, SnowClan, MoonClan, FlameClan, and DarkClan, are at peace. But a group of rouges join different Clans, each telling lies that pit one Clan against the next. SnowClan kits Icekit and Shadowkit overhear two rouges from their Clan planning something horrible. Can the two kits help each Clan overcome the madness? Rating for language and violence may go up.
1. Allegiances

**A/N: Hiya! Krystal here :3 This is one of my stories. That's really all I'm going to say for now, I'd like to get on with the story. So... yeah._**.

* * *

_Allegiances_

* * *

**DarkClan**

**Leader** Greenstar - gray tabby tom with dark forest green eyes. **Apprentice, Softpaw **

**Deputy** Fallenheart - light brown she-cat with black paws and blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat** Kestrelsong - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice, Lilacpaw**

**Warriors**

Shadowfur - black and dark gray tom with dark amber eyes.

Wildflight - white she-cat with ginger spots. **Apprentice, Lightpaw**

Whisperbreeze - pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Firepelt - dark ginger tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice, Graypaw**

Blueclaw - bluish-gray tom with green eyes.

Stormflight - light silvery she-cat with stormy blue eyes. **Apprentice, Hollypaw**

Spottedpelt - white tom with black and gray spots.

Foxfire - reddish she-cat with blue eyes.

Appletail - brown tom with an orange tail.

Swiftfoot - black-and-white tom with glowing amber eyes.

**Apprentices**

Softpaw - soft-furred white she-cat with green eyes.

Hollypaw - light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a black underbelly

Lightpaw - pale ginger tom with a black muzzle and blue eyes.

Graypaw - fluffy gray tom with amber eyes.

Lilacpaw - light gray she-cat with black paws and a white muzzle.

**Queens**

Jayheart - gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Swiftfoot's kits, Leopardkit, a small she-cat that looks like a mini leopard, Mosskit, a gray-and-white she-kit, and Thrushkit, a dark gray tom)

Daisystem - long-furred ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Elders**

Goosefur - white and gray tom

Shadetail - very dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

* * *

**MoonClan **

**Leader** Flamestar - ginger tabby tom.

**Deputy** Brightspot - dappled brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat** Bluepool - gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice, Lionsage**

**Warriors**

Willowfur - tortoiseshell she-cat.

Littlebird - small golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Ebonyhawk - black she-cat with a long tail.

Tigertail - dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Stonepelt - gray tom with dark gray paws.

Streamwhisker - silver-blue-gray she-cat. **Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

Crowtalon - black-and-white she-cat.

Redpelt - reddish tom with green eyes.

Reedclaw - black tom.

Frozenfoot - white she-cat with a broken paw.

Toadfur - white tom.

**Apprentices**

Lionsage - golden-brown she-cat

Yellowpaw - cheerful gray she-cat with amberish eyes.

**Queens**

Birdfeather - light gray-and-brown she-cat

**Kits**

Fernkit - light brown tabby she-cat, daughter of Birdfeather and Redpelt

Sunkit - golden tom, son of Bridfeather and Redpelt

**Elders**

Whiskerfur - old brown-and-black tom

* * *

**SnowClan**

**Leader **Swiftstar - small black she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy** Beechtail - large brown tom. **Apprentice, Jaypaw**

**Medicine Cat** Foxpool - dark ginger she-cat with black paws.

**Warriors**

Frenzyfall - fluffy white tom with amber eyes.

Deerpelt - light brown she-cat with a white tiptail.

Frostfeather - beautiful white she-cat with green eyes. **Apprentice, Ivypaw**

Graystorm - dark gray tom with one amber eye and one blue. **Apprentice, Mudpaw**

Lightningfall - agile ginger-and-black she-cat with blue eyes.

Stonewhisper - gray tom.

Hollyflight - nimble black she-cat with white paws and underbelly.

Mysticfire - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, former rogue. **Apprentice, Thistlepaw****  
**

Grassclaw - white tom with green eyes, blind in one eye.

Windtail - small gray tabby tom with a torn ear.

Sharpmist - large gray tom with amber eyes.

Mistyhawk - silver she-cat with golden-amber eyes.

Hawkclaw - black-and-brown tabby tom with greenish-blue eyes. **Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Apprentices**

Jaypaw - small silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Mudpaw - dark brown tom.

Dustpaw - brown tabby tom with light brown stripes.

Thistlepaw - dark ginger she-cat with white paws and a white muzzle.

Ivypaw - silver-and-black tabby she-cat with a white underbelly.

**Queens**

Songheart - long-furred creamy white she-cat.

Kitepool - brown she-cat, expecting Sharpmist's kits

**Kits**

Icekit - small pure white she-cat, daughter of Songheart and Frenzyfall

Shadowkit - soft black she-kit with green eyes, daughter of Songheart and Frenzyfall

Thornkit - cream-colored tom with blue eyes, son of Songheart and Frenzyfall

Cloudkit - fluffy white tom kit, son of Songheart and Frenzyfall

* * *

**FlameClan**

**Leader** Sandstar - dark brown she-cat with light brown spots.

**Deputy** Nightfeather - jet-black she-cat.

**Medicine Cat** Featherstream - dark gray tabby she-cat with kind amber eyes.

**Warriors**

Tallpool - gray-and-white tom.

Heatherflight - silver-and-brown she-cat

Wildsong - black tom with golden-amber eyes.

Lightstream - bright ginger she-cat.

Hardfoot - large muscular tom with blue eyes

Mintyclaw - ginger-and-white she-cat with lavender eyes.

Suntail - golden-colored tom.

Jadeclaw - white she-cat with gray paws.

Applepool - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Seedclaw - light brown spotted tom.

Thymestrike - light and dark brown tabby with very dark green eyes.

**Queens**

Downyfur - long-furred black-and-brown she-cat. Expecting Tallpool's kits.

Pooltail - bluish-gray queen with green eyes.

Dapplepelt - dappled white queen.

**Kits**

Jaykit - silver she-kit with white and gold paws. Daughter of Pooltail and Wildsong.

Swiftkit - black she-kit with a gold muzzle. Daughter of Pooltail and Wildsong.

Lionkit - golden-brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes. Son of Dapplepelt and Suntail.

Tinykit - tiny white she-kit. Daughter of Dapplepelt and Suntail.

Firekit - dark ginger-and-gold tom. Adopted by Dapplepelt and Suntail.

**Elders**

Blacktail - brown tom with a black tail and paws.

Lightningstreak - pretty white-and-gold she-cat, went blind after an attack on MoonClan


	2. XxProlougexX

~Prolouge~

_Wind swept across the snowy _grass. A large group of cats stood together, clustered under the shelter of a tall willow. The lead cat, a large, scarred brown tom spoke against the howling wind.

"Stupid Clan cats!" He yowled. "Curse them and their stupid StarClan! They have _no _right to chase us out! It's ours as well as their territory!" He hissed. Several of the cats below snarled in agreement.

A white she-cat stood up. "Rocky, I agree these cats must be punished! But how? They are not so foolish to surrender so easily." Rocky glared at her as a silver-and-black tabby she-cat came up behind him.

"Hallie is right, Rocky. However, I do believe I have a plan." She meowed. Rocky turned to her.

"Care to share it, Star?"

"Of course~." the she-cat purred. "I believe we can tear apart the Clans by deception, and watch them destroy themselves. It won't be easy." Star added, dark blue eyes gleaming as she watched a few cats leap up. "We'd need to gain their trust- which trusting us would be pointless, but who are they to know the future?"

"That is an _excellent _idea, Star." Hallie purred, weaving around her and Rocky. "Who shall go where? And where should we meet?"

"I will take Jasper, Krystal, and Storm to SnowClan." Star answered. "Hallie, you take Wind, Mouse, and Derek to FlameClan. I'm sure Rocky can organize the rest." She paused, and after a heart beat continued. "Every Claw-Moon we will meet at HighWinds, for Full-Moon and Semi-Moon some cats gather together."

"I agree to this, but what if they do not trust us?" Rocky's amber eyes narrowed at the she-cat taking charge.

"Well not all will~." She agreed, flicking her tail. "But we _must _be credible. That is all." Star lept off the rock and disappeared among the gathered rogues.

Rocky stayed on the rock as the cats already chosen padded off with Hallie or Star. Sighing, he yowled over the wind, "You better be right!"

* * *

Swiftstar stood in a large cave with water trailing down into a pool like a small waterfall, Foxpool stood at her side.

"Something isn't right. New-leaf should be soon, but the blizzard hasn't passed. And before this we had a rainstorm!" Swiftstar fretted, looking over at Foxpool worriedly. The medicine cat was staring at the ground.

"Endless storms..." She murmured thoughtfully. "...Endless peril." Swiftstar looked over at the medicine cat with an confused expression, and Foxpool returned the new leader's gaze.

"Is it an omen?"

"... A warning of sorts." Foxpool muttered. "But I could be wrong."

Suddenly a yowl had both she-cats racing across the clearing.

"Songheart is kitting!" Frostfeather gasped as they entered the nursery. Ivykit, Thistlekit, and Dustkit were peering over their mother's tail, trying to get a look at Songheart, who was nearly screeching in pain.

"Get my herbs! You know which ones." Foxpool hissed to Deerpelt, another queen who nodded and raced off into the snowy night.

* * *

Two moons later, Foxpool's head bent over the tiny unmoving shape. Songheart peered over at him. "Owlkit?" she gasped with huge eyes. Foxpool shook her head and the queen let out a wail of sorrow, the two she-kit squealing with fright. Shadowkit padded over and poked her brother with a tiny paw.

"'Come on Owlkit! Wake up! Mommy said that you might get to play with Longkit! I wanna play too!" Shadowkit mewed. Foxpool knew that Owlkit _would _be playing with Longkit, up in StarClan. Icekit's eyes suddenly widened.

"Isn't Longkit in StarClan?" Icekit mewed curiously, having heard bits of her brother who was born dead. Songheart curled her tail protectively around the two she-kits and looked up at the sky.

"Why?" She wailed.

Foxpool looked ready to answer but a sudden familiar scent caught her attention. "Mouselight!" She whispered, staring at her former mentor. Mouselight seemed not to hear, and padded closer to Foxpool.

_"Betrayal lurks in the heart of snow,_

_ When a shadow is cast over ice,_

_ the wind will blow Darkness away."_

* * *

**LOL **

** MY horrible excuse for a prophecy xD**

** Anyway, See ya next chapter!**

**~Krystal~**


End file.
